Tiempos oscuros
by ElVandal23
Summary: Hace poco tiempo llego un ser extraño, un humano, héroe para algunos, villano para otros, no se que era y ya no hay tiempo para averiguarlo, solo se que con el llego un cambio para todos, un nuevo comienzo para Equestria, pero el se fue ahora no tenemos a alguien quien nos guíe, ¿acaso tendremos algún futuro? (MLP no me pertenece) [secuela de Un nuevo comienzo]
1. Introducción

**Wooooo por que lo prometido es deuda, aquí con bueno introducción n primer capitulo de Tiempos oscuro, si un poco cliché pero es la secuela de Un nuevo comienzo, como siempre les agradezco seguir leyendo y dándome ánimos los adoro a todos.**

**EMPECEMOS**

Introducción

Un año, ha pasado un año, hoy es el aniversario de su muerte y su gran victoria, me gustaría decir que la estamos celebrando en un elegante y muy descarado lugar, pero no es así, la guerra que el me ayudo a iniciar contra mi hermana no ha sido como imaginaba, pensé que con lo que Vandal nos había enseñado ganaríamos rápido, subestime nuestro conocimiento, sin embargo aprecio estos momentos en los que puedo dormir un rato, para mi mala suerte uno de mis sirvientes leva bastante nervioso y me despierta apresuradamente, su expresión no me da confianza.

Sirviente: Rápido princesa, ¡debe irse!

Luna: ¿QUE? ¿Qué sucede?

Sirviente: Nos encontraron debe irse, nosotros los entretendremos.

Luna: No pueden quedarse, los arrestaran.

Pude ver como su expresión se torno mas oscura, me miro con ojos llorosos y débilmente me dijo.

Sirviente: Ojala se tratara de eso.

Lo supe al momento de escucharlo, no era a quien esperaba sino peor.

Luna:¿Son ellos? Esto no podría ser peor, los mataran.

Sirviente: Cuando todos entramos en esto nos arriesgamos a que eso pase, solo tome el túnel en la otra habitación, un guardia le espera en el cruce.

Luna: ¿En donde saldremos? ¿Quienes nos esperan?

Sirviente: Saldaran en el bosque a las afueras de ala ciudad.

Luna: Oh, con que en…en ese lugar, (suspiro) esta bien.

Justo en ese momento un fuerte estruendo se oye a otro lado de la habitación, una puerta se rompió un soldado de armadura oscura entro a la habitación, me gustaría decir que estaba equipara ayudarme, pero no, esta armadura tiene la marca de los extremistas, una nube con un rayo negro, no son los únicos que tomaron el nombre de a NRL, pero de que me quejo, muchas cosas cambian en un año, yo seré la líder de la NRL original pero como ahora estamos divididos, peleamos mas entre nosotros que contra mi hermana.

Sirviente: ¡Corra!, yo me encargare de el.

Salí de a habitación hacia un cuarto en la parte trasera del almacén de Manehattahn en donde nos escondíamos, pude ver a los pocos soldados que estaban aún conmigo, morir o correr para evitar ese mismo destino, entro al agujero en la habitación y con mi magia ilumine el oscuro túnel, me puse correr lo mas rápido que pude hasta que logre ver una débil luz de una antorcha en el cruce.

GuardiaNRL: ¡Princesa! Rápido por aquí, ¿No viene nadie más?

Luna: No, ellos no vendrán.

A todos nos resulta difícil perder amigos, pero yo he perdido tanto que ya no soporto, solo bajo mi mirada y continuo habando.

Luna: Tenemos que salir al bosque y buscar a una…una vieja amiga.

GuardiaNRL: Todos los demás, no lo puedo creer.

Luna: Se que es triste pero nos lamentaremos después, ahora adelántate, yo cerrare el cruce.

El cruce era nuestro sistema de escape, consistía en un túnel que en algún punto se dividía hacia otra dirección, esa intersección es llamada el cruce, cuando uno pasaba por ahí usaba la magia de algún soldado o la mía para cerrarlo de esa manera los perseguidores seguirían el primer túnel y nosotros saldríamos a kilómetros de distancia de donde saldría nuestros perseguidores, después de cerrar con un gran boque de piedra deslizable seguí a ese guardia pasamos varias horas corriendo hasta que el dijo una palabra.

GuardiaNRL: Dijo que buscaríamos a una vieja amiga tuya.

Luna: Si, ¿hay algún problema?

GuardiaNRL: No sabía que teníamos un aliado en ese bosque.

Luna: Podría decirse que es una aliada, pero pasaron muchas cosas, no solo con esta guerra, al final me pidió un lugar y yo le di ese, nadie más lo sabe, ambas creemos que es mejor así.

GuardiaNRL: ¿Por qué le pidió un lugar para vivir sin que nadie más los sepa?

Luna: Veras yo…(suspiro) lo entenderás cuando lleguemos.

Llegamos a unas escaleras de piedra, subimos hasta una puerta de madera al abrirla nos una fuerte luz nos deslumbro, tomo unos segundos en que nuestros ojos se acostumbraran al cambio de luz, al salir pude ver hileras de bosques, flores y las hojas de árbol volando con el viento, empezamos a caminar através del bosque y admirando la naturaleza que había olvidado.

Luna: Sabes, extrañaba estos momentos, poder estar tranquila un rato.

GuardiaNRL: Ciertamente princesa, es mejor pasar este día aquí que ese almacén.

Luna: ¿Este día?, Oh claro por toda la conmoción había olvidado que día era, esperaba que fuera un día tranquilo, después de todo creí que los bandos hesitarían tranquilos, todos festejan este día, incluso mi hermana.

GuardiaNRL: Es lo que me estado preguntando, que yo sepa organizaron una fiesta en Canterlot por el y este día ¿Por qué incluso ella que lo celebra, si fue Vandal quien inicio esto?

Luna: Ella no quiere esta fiesta ni a Vandal, pero la gente si, muchos del bando de Celestia no quieren a Vandal, pero toda Equestria sabe que nos salvo.

GuardiaNRL: La ESTU.

Luna: Exacto, no se como pero se volvieron muy fuertes muy rápido, ellos eran capases de acabarnos a la NRL tal vez incluso a la NRL y Celestia juntas y ella sabe eso, admite que Vandal le hizo mas bien a todos que mal y le lleno de felicidad los corazones a muchos ponys.

GuardiaNRL: Princesa usted, ¿cree que si el hubiera sobrevivido todo seria diferente?

Luna: Si y deja de llamarme princesa, solo dime Luna y tu no eres solo un guardia dime tu nombre.

Por la oscuridad del túnel no había notado su color, era blanco, se quito el casco y vi su crin rubia, me dijo que su nombre era _Rock Lionhearth_, parecía un cuento, Lionhearth, rubio y todo eso, pero no importa aveces pienso que todo es solo un sueño, pero cada vida que se pierde me lo recuerda, odio todo lo que paso y me odio por creer que era una buena idea.

Luna: Ya no puedo, hay días en los que quiero dejar todo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Rock: Se que es duro pero se que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que la balanza se equilibre y de nuevo lograremos nuestro cambio se que nos diesen Vándalos por los que hicimos a también por el nombre de el.

Luna: Si, un gran apodo para nosotros, aunque jamás nadie supo el verdadero nombre de Vandal, tampoco creo que el nos lo hubiera dicho todos lo conocimos por ese apodo.

Rock: Yo creía que ese era su nombre pero pase lo que pase todavía tengo fe y eso es lo que nunca perderé e intento que nadie mas la pierda haciendo lo que puedo por los demás.

Reímos un buen rato, este chico me agrada parece alguien bueno e inocente, prefiere ayudar a otros que hacerles daño, lo contrario a Vandal, a los pocos minutos llegamos a una cabaña, una cabaña que yo conocía.

Luna: Llegamos, pero no se, la guerra no fue o único que la hizo alejarse no se si la pueda volver a ver a la cara.

Toco la puerta y espero a que alguien abra, pude oír ruidos detrás de la puerta, la abrieron y logre ver la, no creí que enfrentaría esto tan pronto.

Luna: Hola Flutthershy.

**Bueno aquí nuestra desgraciadamente corta introducción pero como dije al final de un nuevo comienzo hubo un problema, por mi culpa perdí el capitulo pero la volveré a hacer aun mejor que antes. **

**Gracias por leer, se despide su humilde servidor ElVandal23 y hasta luego.**


	2. Chapter 1

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOW**

**Se que estarán pensando, **_**ElVandal23 como te a través a regresar después de tanto tiempo, **_**no los culpo pasaron muchas cosas, si ya el tiempo que aprovechaba para escribir mis historia era medio, ahora es bastante reducido pero como dije antes quiero continuar esto un poco mas de tiempo y haré todo lo posible para que eso ocurra, es..una..promesa.**

Capitulo 1

Ecos del pasado

No quería enfrentar esto así de pronto, lo que hice, lo que yo hice, tal vez al principio podría haberme disculpado pero yo tenia que seguir y decir esas cosas, con que valor toque esa puerta, mi corazón casi se detiene en el momento que veo su cabello de color rosa, en cuanto noto que era yo su expresión de sorpresa por alguien nuevo cambio a una mirada seria y decepcionada.

Luna: Hola Fluttershy

FS: Luna, que... inesperada sorpresa.

Luna: Lo-lo lamento pero no tenemos ningún lugar a donde ir.

FS: Esta bien pasen, pero Luna, no te quedes mucho tiempo.

Luna: No te preocupes solo descansaremos.

Después de decir esto desvió la mirada y no volvió a hacer contacto visual conmigo, después de todo nos invito a pasar, Rock y yo nos sentamos en una mesa al centro, ella nos trajo un poco de té y nos empezó a hacer preguntas, en ningún momento me miro, permaneció con los ojos cerrados casi todo el tiempo.

FS: ¿Como es que llegaron aquí?

Luna: La salida de emergencia terminaba aquí, nos atacaron en nuestro ultimo escondite.

FS: ¿Quien ataco esta vez?

Luna: Nuestros viejos amigos extremistas.

FS: ¿Nadie mas vino con ustedes?

Rock: Lamentablemente solo salimos nosotros dos.

Luna: Los demás se quedaron para distraerlos.

FS: Después de todo y sigues dejando que los demás den la cara por ti.

Después de ese comentario unas pocas lagrimas empezaron a caer de mi rostro.

Luna: Fluttershy, pero ya paso un año por favor perdóname, lo se, se que estuvo mal.

FS: (Levantándose) Estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar al principio, Iré por mas té ¿si es que quieren?

Sin si quiera verme, se fue hacia la cocina de su casa, yo solo cerré los ojos y deje escapar unas pocas lagrimas en silencio, tiene razón si yo me podía detener al principio pero la tristeza y la ira se apoderaron de mi, no puedo cambiarlo solo esperar que me perdone

Rock: Se que no incumbe, pero ella era la prometida Vandal, el elemento de la amabilidad, justamente la pony las amable de Equestria ¿que pudiste haber hecho para enojarla tanto?

Luna: (con lagrimas) Hay cosas que no aparecen en los libros de historia.

**Flashback **

Me encontraba caminado por el pasillo de un pequeño escondite que adornamos para hacerlo parecer parte de un palacio, en una de las esquinas se encontraba un guardia que parecía estar nervioso, me acerque a el e intente calmarlo, estaba nervioso por que creía que solo nos quedaban unos días para que Celestia nos acabe.

Luna: Eso no pasara, somos fuertes podemos ganar esta guerra.

Guardia: No-no-no es imposible.

Luna: (suspiro) Déjame adivinar, eres otro de los que piensan que Vandal era el único capas de ganar.

Guardia: Lo que el hacia nadie jamás lo había hecho, usted los sabe princesa, usted mas que nadie lo sabe.

Luna: Nos enseño a todos que éramos capaces hacerlo.

Guardia: Pero no nos enseño a hacerlo.

Luna: ¡El dio su vida por nosotros! y así se lo agradeces, el te hubiera golpeado en la cara por ser tan cobarde.

Guardia: ¡Y USTED! ha hecho algo para mostrarle su agradecimiento, solo lo dejo con lo que hacia y murió por eso, murió por ti.

Era cierto intente darle lo mas preciado para mi , pero sabia que estaba con ella y me intente convencer de dejarlo, el no me quería a mi, pero yo si, sin embargo ¿por que me ayudo? si no me quisiera no me hubiera dedicado días y noches enteras a ayudarme, tal vez al principio no me quería pero después de todo lo que tiempo de ocupo en mi, si el no sintiera algo por mi hubiera ido primero con su familia a escapar de prisión, pero fue conmigo...conmigo.

Guardia: Princesa, ¿se encuentra bien?

Luna: El-el dio su vida por mi.

Me alejo de el rápidamente, corrí hacia mi habitación, entre rápidamente, y cerré la puerta y cubrí las ventanas, (viste desde este punto debí poner seguro a la puerta) lo que estaba apunto de hacer ya lo había hecho que varias veces pero esta era especial, con mi concentre mi magia en crear una figura, lo hice a el una especie de proyección o holograma, no es el verdadero Vandal, pero si yo quiero la proyección podría hacer lo que el hace, sin embargo el hechizo solo dura dos horas no es suficiente para remplazarlo, pero si para hacer lo que yo deseo, cuando se completa le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

**(Holograma de Vandal HV)**

Luna: ¿POR QUE? ¿Por que lo hiciste?

HV: No entiendo a que te refieres Luna, yo no he hecho nada, no tienes por que golpearme.

Luna: Moriste, te fuiste y me dejaste sola (con voz quebrada) que no vez cuanto *snif* cuanto te nenecito.

HV: No comprendo, yo sigo aquí y no moriré amenos que tu lo ordenes, solo existo para servirte, no te pongas así.

Luna: (llorando) ¿Que no me ponga así? Me causaste mucho dolor, nadie mas me ha visto lamentarme y todo por que debías ser el héroe.

HV: Si te hice daño perdóname, ¿existe alguna forma de compensarlo?

Me día la vuelta dándole la espalda al holograma de Vandal, esto no era mi rutina siempre le digo lo que siento, cenamos o platicamos y nos dormimos para despertar sin nadie, solo desear que eso fuera real pero no hoy, hoy quiero que el me diga lo que yo quiero oír, y no deseare tendré lo que he estado esperando, aunque sea una representación de el, ya no me importa.

Luna: La hay, pero no la harás después de todo ya tienes a Fluttershy.

HV: Aun no me has dicho que tengo que hacer, estoy dispuesto a todo.

Luna: Quiero que me des lo que ella tiene, quiero que me digas cuanto me deseas y que la dejaras.

HV: Si esa es tu voluntad la cumpliré.

Me dio una abrazo desde atrás y me beso el cuello, me volteo para darme otro en los labios, mi tomo en sus brazos y dejo suavemente en la cama, sentía como el calor dentro de mi creí mientras se acercaba a mi , las ropas que lucia desaparecían lentamente en una nube de brillos azul, pronto nos encontramos cara a cara, lo abrase del cuello y el tomo mi cintura, parecía dispuesto a empezar, pero todavía necesito oír una cosa.

Luna: No tan rápido.

HV: ¿Que sucede? creí que querías esto

Luna: Si, pero primero dime, dime eso ultimo.

HV: Desde hace tiempo había querido estar contigo pero tenia tantos impedimentos, eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que estamos juntos, nadie nos separara ni tu hermana, ni mis amigos, ni siquiera Fluttershy.

Luna: ¿Ya no la quieres?

HV: No la olvidare si eso quieres, ahora la única en quien pienso y a quien deseo eres tu, ella ahora esta muerta para mi.

Eso era todo lo que deseaba, por fin pude cumplir lo ultimo, unirme a el y que se una a mi, mitras siento como el entra en ser, pierdo conocimiento de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, mis instintos se apoderan de mi con cada embista que siento en mi interior haciéndome sentir la única en el mundo, esperaba tenerlo desde hace tiempo y ahora lo tenia cumpliendo mi fantasía, estaba tan inmersa en mis fantasías y deseos que no, me di cuanta de la luz que entraba por mi puerta la cara de la pony color amarillo ya hacia llena de lagrimas y con una expresión de confusión, justo en este momento, tiene que arruinar de nuevo mis fantasías.

FS: E-esto, ¿que significa... pero?¿Luna?

Luna: Significa que estoy ocupada, mira Fluttershy este no es un buen momento.

FS: No es un buen momento pero...esto, Merezco una explicación!

Luna: Explicación? EXPLICACION! Que es tan importante?

FS: ESTO! eso (señalando el holograma) es la imagen de Vandal.

Luna ¿Y?

FS: Me iba a casar con el además el esta muerto, así es como le muestras respeto.

Luna: (risas) hay Fluttershy estoy bastante segura de que apreciaría esta manera de "respeto" y en cuanto a su muerte ¿te has puesto a pensar por que murió?

FS: El murió para salvarnos de la ESTU, murió por mi y Scootaloo

Luna: Si la mayoría piensa eso, la ESTU era un peligro para la republica lunar, el murió por la NRL el murió por mi y no por ti y muchos otros lo harán.

FS: Sabes que eso no es cierto.

Luna: Enserio? y por que se ofreció a ayudarme, por que inicio mi conspiración sabiendo que mi hermana confiaba en el, por que corrompió a algunos de tus amigos para estar conmigo, por que paso mas tiempo conmigo planeando todo que con prometida y su querida hija, dime Fluttershy ¿por que?

FS: ESTAS MIENTIENDO EL ME AMABA! si el hizo todo eso es por que tiene defectos y uno de ellos es su obsesión por tener el poder.

Esa frase _"el me amaba" _no lo pude soportar, ella no lo merece , en mi momento de enojo levanto mi casco en el aire y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Fluttershy, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la derribe y empezó a sangrar, ella me mira aterrada y se va corriendo, me quede pensando unos minutos y volteo para ver al holograma de Vandal, inmóvil quería regresar con el pero aun con bastante ira lance un rayo muy potente que lo desintegro y rompió un espejo, en los pedazos de alguna manera pude verme a mi y a Nigthmaremoon.

**La mañana siguiente**

Me desperté de repente aun sintiendo un dolor que me carcomía por dentro, aun no puedo creer que yo lograra dormir después de aquel incidente, lo primero que hice fue salir de mi habitación y buscar a Fluttershy para disculparme al cabo de los minutos la encontre, tenia un parche en la mejilla que golpe.

Luna: Hola...shy mira por lo de ayer..

Ella solo cerro los ojos y parto su rostro de mi, era obvio que en estos momentos me considera repulsiva.

FS: No creo que sea un buen momento.

Luna: S-e que lo que hice estuvo mal pero solo por favor perd...

FS: Me iré Luna, me alejare de esta guerra y de el sufrimiento, me llevare a Scoots conmigo segur que "el" quisiera alejarla de esto.

Luna: NO, no tienes que irte yo are lo que quieras.

FS. Mira luna... aceptare tu oferte pero solo por que éramos amigas, pero no te perdonare solo no hablare de lo sucedido.

Luna: Claro lo que sea tu solo pídelo.

FS: Un lugar, un lugar donde esconderme y para que Scoots olvide lo sucedido.

Luna: Tengo algo en mente si eso es todo esta bien (silencio incomodo) sabes incluso podría visitarlas.

FS. No luna, es mejor que nos veamos por un tiempo, un muy largo tiempo.

Ella se retiro del lugar, me reconforta saber que esto no se sabrá lo que hice, pero acabo de perder una gran amiga y descubrí una parte de mi que prefería olvidar, espero que en donde Vandal se encuentre, sea capas de perdonarme.

**Fin del Flasback**

Luna: Eso es básicamente lo que hice para que uno de los seres mas amables de Equestria me odie.

Rock: Vaya nunca creí que pudieras hacer algo como eso.

Luna: Me arrepiento cada día por haber cometido semejante error pero la única con el poder de parar mi pena es ella.

FS: Si lo soy, pero que por mas que cuentes la historia no cambia mi decisión.

¿Cuanto tiempo lleva ella ahí? y aun después de oír como me arrepiento no ha dejado de odiarme.

Rock: Esperen, no entendí una cosa, dijeron que Vandal tenia obsesión por el poder, no había oído que el quisiera el poder todo lo que comentaban era cosas como...

Antes de continuar Rock fue interrumpido por Fluttershy que lanzo un fuerte gruñido para evitar oír los nuevos _"comentarios"_ que inventaron en el tiempo que estuvo fuera.

FS: La gente siempre nenecita símbolos, cada quien elije en que creer yo prefiero la verdad, aunque no sea lo que los demás esperan.

Rock: ¿Que es lo que no esperan?

Luna: Creo que es mejor descubrir las cosas a su tiempo, pero solo recuerda deja de ser quien eres es imposible, pero puedes usar todo incluso lo peor de ti para lograr cosas realmente buenas... (bajando la mirada) o realmente malas.

La mirada de Rock estaba mas confundida que antes, claro que para alguien como el, los que solo conocen una pequeña parte de la historia la parte en las que creímos mas conveniente que se contara, yo y los demás lideres originales del movimiento después de la muerte de Vandal, como Shy lo dijo todos necesitan un símbolo.

Paso una media hora y una tormenta se desato, era demasiado fuerte para salir por mas que Fluttershy le incomodara la idea seguía siendo las mas amable de Equestria así que nos dejo quedar por esa noche, por esa misma razón decidí ver un poco el lugar y note que la habitación de la pequeña Scootaloo que hace un año no veía estaba vacía, así que decidí preguntarle a Fluttershy.

Luna: Emm Fluttershy se que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Donde esta tu hija?

Rock: Cierto,¿ no se supone que ustedes tenían una hija?

Fluttershy quedo en silencio de un momento para otro bajo su mirada y empezó a llorar silenciosamente, por favor hermana, que no sea lo que mas temo.

FS: Yo...yo mi pequeña Scoot, simplemente no..no lo se.

Rock: Tranquila, dinos nosotros podemos ayudarte a resolver esto, o no Luna.

La mire a los ojos y lance una sonrisa confiada, si podía hacer que ella volviera a confiar en mi podría pasar mi eternidad en paz, no necesito ganar esta guerra si obtengo en perdón de la que probablemente es mi mejor amiga, pero lo único que recibí de ella fue una respuesta no muy grata.

FS: ELLA NO! no dejare que rompas mas a esta familia, ya hemos sufrido mucho.

Rock: Por favor, se todo lo que paso, no te culpo por estas así cualquiera lo estaría pero podemos ayudarte solo necesitamos saber.

FS: Es que no lo se, regrese de recolectar la frutas y oras cosas del bosque se había ido, al principio espere supuse que estaba recorriendo el lugar, no hablamos mucho ya que lo hacia casi todo el tiempo, cayo la noche y no aparecía me preocupe y me senté en la puerta a esperar, pero no, así que salí a buscarla, por días recorrí todo el bosque incluso mas me desmaye por el hambre y la deshidratación pero los animales me trajeron y deja la puerta sin seguro... por si ella... (Empieza a llorar)

Luna: Te ayudaremos, enmendare el daño, yo la princesa Luna te lo prome...

La tierra se sacudió, los cuadros y objetos en estantes se empezaron a caer, era un gran temblor el que se estaba desatando, no había sentido uno de estos en demasiado tiempo, es muy extraño que uno de estos ocurra en Equestria.

**Canterlot, profundidades del castillo.**

Los fuerte movimientos sacuden los cimientos del castillo, una estatua cae al suelo y provoca un fuerte y profundo golpe que suena por todos los confines del castillo, pronto en la estatua se pueden apreciar varias grietas, de ellas una blanca y suave luz se asoma, siendo lo único que ilumina este vació oscuro y frió, las grietas se abren mas y mas hasta que la estatua queda completamente envuelta en la luz poco a poco se opacan dejando a una extraña figura inmóvil en la oscuridad, pronto se oye unas bisagras abrir y una luz mas fuerte lo ilumina una voz se oye.

?1: Bien es la hora, pronto arreglaremos el daño que Vandal hizo, es nuestra ultima oportunidad.

?2: Esto es mas arriesgando que luchar, por que lo hizo.

?1: Si, es arriesgado pero es parte del plan, si esto no funciona nada lo hará.

?2: Y si falla, nada detendrá esto, pasaremos mas penas y serán peores. no dejare que lo haga.

?1: (Suspiro) Mi querido Shining armor, si esto falla no estaremos vivos para ver las consecuencias.

SA: Pero...que dirán las generaciones futuras.

?1: El fin justifica los medios.

Tomaron a la figura y la sacaron de habitación oscura, ¿Que estarán planeando?, ¿Cuales son los peligros que la resistencia de la NRL deben enfrentar? ¿Que es esta _"oportunidad" _de la que hablan? los veremos en el siguiente capitulo, los tiempos oscuros están por empeorar.

**Rayos arreglar el daño que hizo Vandal, que mas pueden arreglar por lo que hemos visto lo que dejo Vandal atrás esta...esta ¿cual es la palabra? jodido si bien jodido y todo esta por joderse aun mas, bueno me despido por el momento chavos, recuerden si comentar insultar y compartir esto si quieren, HASTA LUEGO!**


End file.
